Force et Magie
by linaewen ilca
Summary: Merlin songe à Gwaine et se perd dans son désir pour lui, jusqu'au soir où celui-ci le réveille à l'armurerie alors qu'il s'est endormit en nettoyant les affaires d'Arthur. Le Destin unit Force et Magie.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, (hourra à Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy !) Je ne fais donc que les emprunter !  
J'espère que ce One-Shot vous plaira ! ^^  
Rating M, selon le code de FFNet pour le contenu adulte

Merlin X Gwaine ( dérivé de Gawain : Gauvain)

OOOOOOOOOO

**« Force et Magie ».**

Force, Noblesse, Loyauté, Devoir...autant de termes qui caractérisent cet homme surgit d'une taverne providentielle.

Assis sous un arbre, Merlin souriait au monde en songeant à sa fougue, à son humour ravageur, à ce cœur qui lui était grand ouvert.

C'était un homme qui avait la capacité de vous faire croire ce qu'il voulait, Merlin le savait.

Lorsqu'il songeait à la lui la nuit, c'est son regard franc et pourtant chaleureux qui lui apparaissaitt en premier : dans ses yeux brûle une flamme que nulle magie ne saurait allumer.

Le souvenir de cette nuit hante encore le magicien. Mais, dans ses rêves, ils sont seuls, Arthur est en sécurité à Camelot. Il ignore pourquoi il est en pleine forêt, ou même de quoi ils parlent. Dans son rêve, ça n'a aucune importance en comparaison du ton sérieux de Gwaine, de la lueur dans ses prunelles, juste avant son éclat de rire. Sous ses dehors de vagabond, Merlin sait qu'il peut lui faire pleinement confiance.

Alors, sous les branches basses du chêne, le magicien continue de rêver, à une nuit où Gwaine l'étreindra, à une aube où ils chevaucheront ensemble, prés de Camelot, à ce jour où il le vit, nouvellement adoubé, vêtu des armoiries des Pendragon. Le chevalier de cœur avait recouvré la place qu'il avait abandonné depuis si longtemps, auprès d'un prince appelé à devenir une légende, auprès du seul homme que Gwaine accepterait jamais de servir, se défiant trop de l'exemple de son père et des nobles. Mais peu importait l'allure. Il l'avait aimé sans titre...

Un cri tira Merlin de sa contemplation. Un tout autre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Arthur le cherchait manifestement. De bonne grâce, le jeune homme se leva et le rejoignit.

- Merlin, ça fait une heure que je te cherche !

Arthur semblait en effet agacé et stupéfait, chose qui se lisait très clairement dans ses sourcils haussés en signe d'incrédulité, sa bouche entr'ouverte et sa mine ironiquement interrogatrice.

- Heu...j'étais...occupé. Improvisa maladroitement le magicien, agité de tics nerveux.

Arthur observa son valet, déconfit, et le saisit par la manche.

- Dans ce cas, nettoyer mon armure ne te changera pas beaucoup !

Avant que Merlin n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, le prince l'avait poussé vers l'armurerie.

OOOOOOOOOOO

S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Merlin, Arthur aurait juré qu'il avait un secret. Non pas une chose honteuse, mais plutôt une rêverie qu'il souhaitait garder pour lui. Un instant, l'image de Gwen passa dans son esprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son serviteur qui s'emparait déjà de la pierre à polir et de la brosse à reluire sans protester, et un sourire en coin, un peu taquin, apparut sur son visage.

- Si tu continues de rêvasser Merlin, je ne donne pas cher de ton secret !

- Quoi ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion, le magicien en lâcha sa brosse, et la ramassa avec empressement tandis qu'Arthur, appuyé sur un banc levait les yeux au ciel. Merlin haussa alors les épaules pour tâcher d'avoir l'air décontracté.

- Je n'ai aucun secret !

- Pitié Merlin, bien sûr que si ! Un aveugle le verrait !

Merlin plissa un peu la bouche et les yeux, l'air dubitatif, mais totalement paniqué intérieurement. Autant jouer la carte de l'humour et entrer dans le jeu d'Arthur pour sauver la mise.

- Peut-être qu'un aveugle y verrait mieux que vous alors...

- Hé !

Indigné, Arthur attrapa Merlin par le cou et se mit à lui brosser les cheveux du poing avec énergie jusqu'à ce que le brun lui réclame merci entre deux petits cris et éclats de rire. Le prince secoua alors la tête, bon joueur, et le laissa à sa tâche non sans lui lancer un regard qui se voulait entendu.  
Merlin souffla un petit rire avant de retourner polir l'armure. Encore une fois, le prince n'avait pas ménagé sa peine, les nombreuses rayures, éraflures et bosses en tout genre allaient lui donner du fil à retordre. Mais, quelque part, nettoyer l'armure d'Arthur avait du bon. Cela permettait au magicien de songer à autre chose qu'à Gwaine, et lui donnait courage. Merlin avait assisté à chacun des entraînements d'Arthur, chacun de ses combats. Il savait le prix de la sueur et du sang, l'endurance et la volonté de son protégé, et il n'en était que plus admiratif. Arthur avait une noblesse et un courage sans borne. Il ferait un roi magnifique et, au sein d'Albion, apporterait un règne qui resterait à jamais inégalé, Merlin en avait l'intime conviction. Cela lui donnait foi en un avenir radieux, en des temps que nul de devrait jamais pouvoir faire cesser. L'espace d'un fugace instant, Merlin cru apercevoir le faste de la cour d'Arthur, Guenièvre à ses côtés, souriante et aimante. Le baume au cœur, il se remit au travail, astiquant et polissant tant qu'il le pouvait.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ce fut un souffle qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, une douleur sourde dans toute sa main droite.

- Bienvenue parmi nous !

Au son de cette voix, Merlin se réveilla totalement et sourit.

- Je me suis endormit. L'armure d'Arthur m'a donnée du mal je crois ! Plaisanta-t-il

Gwaine déposa son épée dans son rangement et se tourna vers Merlin.

- C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas ménagé Arthur. J'avais parié avec lui une tournée à la taverne, mais je suis obligé d'admettre que j'ai perdu !

- Ah ! Peut-être une prochaine fois ! Arthur est dur à battre tu sais ! Fit le magicien en s'étirant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Merlin se leva du banc qui lui avait servi de lit, protestant contre les courbatures lorsqu'il sentit la grande main de son ami se poser sur son épaule.

- Assez pour aujourd'hui, descendons en ville, je t'offre à boire !

- La dernière fois que tu es descendu dans une taverne tu as fini dans les geôles d'un marchand d'esclaves si ma mémoire est bonne !

- Mauvais moment, mauvais endroit, mauvaise boisson ! Et tu y étais aussi, pas besoin de boire pour ça ! Plaisanta le chevalier en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de rajuster sa veste ; Mais, là c'est différent, tu es avec moi !

Gwaine haussa les sourcils comme pour renforcer le pouvoir de cette affirmation, et gratifia son ami d'un sourire. Merlin lui lança un regard en coin pour lui signaler qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde à sa capacité à changer quoi que ce soit à une situation de beuverie, mais devant le silence de Gwaine, poussa un soupir.

- Juste un verre alors !

- Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas ! Déclara le chevalier en ouvrant les bras avec enthousiasme.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Cela faisait bien cinq ou six verres que Merlin avait cessé de regretter quoi que ce soit en effet. Assis à une table avec Gwaine, les deux hommes avaient discutés et rit toute la soirée, l'alcool et la musique de la taverne aidant. Les autres chevaliers présents les avaient accompagnés avec leurs chopes un temps, avant de rentrer pour être frais et dispo le lendemain matin. Merlin se souvenait vaguement avoir admiré leur volonté, l'esprit déjà passablement embrumé par les pintes d'alcool.  
Gwaine fit tinter son verre avec fracas en le reposant sur la table, et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool Merlin !

Le magicien le dévisagea, tentant de protester et finit par rougir devant son manque de cohérence. Gwaine rit de plus belle, quelque peu grisé par l'alcool, et se leva pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin avec douceur.

- On devrait rentrer avant que je ne puisse plus te porter !

Merlin acquiesça vaguement et sentit un instant plus tard deux mains le saisir pour l'aider à marcher.

- Tu tiens trop bien l'alcool...articula-t-il à l'adresse de son camarade

- Habitude ! Répondit celui-ci en réajustant le bras du magicien qui reposait sur ses épaules.

Merlin grogna simplement et inspira profondément le parfum de Gwaine. Cette nuit aussi, malgré les brumes de l'alcool, il s'en souviendrait, il en était certain.  
Le chemin jusqu'à la ville haute lui parut plus courte que d'habitude, sans doute parce qu'il ne savait même pas où il posait les pieds les trois quarts du temps, flottant dans un océan de béatitude.  
Arrivé aux portes du château, un éclat de lucidité le fit ralentir leur progression :

- Gaïus...

- On ne fera pas de bruit.

Merlin acquiesça et repris sa marche, soutenu par le chevalier, savourant chaque seconde. Il ne fit même pas attention au grincement léger de la porte de l'infirmerie, et encore moins à celle de sa chambre. Lorsque Gwaine le posa sur le lit, il était tout simplement trop concentré sur lui, sur sa peau si proche pour pouvoir penser à relâcher son étreinte. Le chevalier bascula légèrement dans le lit, en même temps que le magicien, amusé par la situation. Il rit même franchement lorsque Merlin agrippa sa manche, refusant de le laisser partir. Ce dernier manqua l'air attendrit sur le visage de son ami, et se redressa un peu pour faire bonne figure.

- Tu es dans un sale état mon ami ! Le prévint Gwaine, un brin moqueur, toujours penché vers lui.

- La faute à qui... fit Merlin en levant davantage le visage vers l'homme.

Il n'entendit même pas la réponse de Gwaine, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres tentantes, rose et sensuelles, sur sourire sublime et vrai . Dans un élan il les saisit en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Gwaine le serrait contre lui, répondant à son baiser, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Merlin la lui donna, et étouffa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la langue du chevalier s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Gwaine gronda et s'écarta de lui, le souffle court.

- Tu n'es pas...

- Je ne dormirai pas sans toi, le coupa Merlin d'une voix fluette mais brûlante, pas une nuit de plus à rêver que je suis tien pour me réveiller seul au matin !

Gwaine observa son ami un bref instant, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche, de son cou, s'aventurant sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Merlin glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, savourant leur contact, leur douceur. N'y tenant plus, il les laissa bientôt descendre le long du dos de Gwaine, provoquant un frisson de plaisir au chevalier. L'instant d'après, celui-ci lui avait enlevé sa chemise et jeté la sienne par dessus avant de basculer dans le lit, goûtant cette peau qu'il avait rêvé de caresser.

Il avait admiré Merlin, sa gentillesse, sa clairvoyance, son courage, sa force intérieure. Il l'avait aimé comme l'ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu, trop vagabond pour s'attarder sur ce genre de chose. Il l'avait aimé tout court, depuis leurs retrouvailles au château du Roi Pêcheur, depuis que sa mélancolie avait disparue en retrouvant son sourire et ses yeux bleus. Souvent il avait repensé à son départ vers le Sud pour s'éloigner de Camelot, de son cœur battant trop violemment. Il n'avait pu s'y soustraire longtemps, Merlin croisait immanquablement sa route. Il l'avait désiré plus fort que tout. Où qu'il aille, Merlin ne quittait pas ses pensées.

Alors le soir, sous les poutres des auberges où il passait, le chevalier vivait son rêve, imaginant que sa main était celle de Merlin, embrassant dans son imaginaire cette peau crémeuse, cueillant chacun des soupirs et gémissements du magicien qui s'abandonnait à son amour.

Lorsqu'il s'unit à lui, Merlin sentit des étincelles parcourir sa peau, un vide se combler et engourdir tout son être. Gwaine était son destin, il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Et lorsqu'il sentit le chevalier se mouvoir avec lui, il ne put retenir ces mots qu'il prononçait toutes les nuits en se réveillant dans ses draps emmêlés, encore marqués par son désir : je t'aime.  
Gwaine gémit d'excitation et de plaisir à ces paroles et rapprocha son corps de celui de son amant pour lui murmurer à son tour son désir, son amour, sa foi. Il n'appartenait qu'à lui, tout entier.

Alors ce soir, le chevalier et le magicien firent l'amour, concrétisant leur rêve, se liant de toute éternité.

Alors le soir, sous les branches des arbres, Merlin et Gwaine échangent leur amour, encore et encore, de toute éternité.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

FIN.


End file.
